


Painted Wings

by Fgpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Mental Health Issues, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Winged Castiel, castiel and meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgpinky/pseuds/Fgpinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wanted to help Castiel fix up his wings. <br/>Takes place when Castiel was in the mental hospital.<br/>Megstiel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I have a thing for angel wings being real even in a vessel (vs shadows) and that angels decorate them](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123123) by Tumblr URL: Savemyunicorns. 



Castiel sat on his bed, slowly taking of his trench coat. He gathered up his power and manifested his wings. He gently ran his fingers through his raven black wings causing feathers to fall out. Castiel held some of his feathers that fell out, trying to fight back the tears that was welling up in his eyes. He looked around and saw that some of his feathers were littering the floor. He couldn't hold back his tears, he hated how his wings had degraded. Castiel made his wings disappeared. Castiel felt hot tears fall down his face and he quickly wiped them away. He felt more tears slide down his face, shaking slightly. He tried to calm down, but it did not work. His silent tears tuned into silent weeping  
Castiel didn't noticed that Meg was standing in the doorway, frowning at her unhappy angel.

"Oh Clarence..." Meg said under her breath, shaking her head.  
She figured out something in her mind and left the doorway to set her plan in action.

The next day, Meg walked in Castiel's room with a big cardboard box. Meg knew that some angels decorated their wings. She saw some of those angels that prepped their wings and fount them ridiculous. Although she had seen some impressive wings she didn't care for them that much until now.  
"Clarence, get up." Meg said as she sat down the box and closed the door.  
Castiel raised an eyebrow and slide out of his bed. Meg dumped out different materials onto the floor. There were ribbons, fabric, paint, and a few bags of black feathers.  
"Meg, what are-" Castiel said before Meg interrupted him.

"Cas, I just need to see your wings for a moment." Meg said as she arranged her supplies.  
Castiel shook his head, looking down. "I rather not...".  
"I think I can do something about your wings. Just let me try, please?" Meg said in a convincing tone.   
Castiel sighed and his wings came into view,"What do I have to loose?",Castiel mumbled.  
Meg began working on adding black feathers and fabric to the angel's wings, filling in the spaces that lost feathers. Castiel letted her, watching her do so was a little amusing.

Meg smiled as she admired her work she had done so far. Castiel's wings were looking better but she wasn't done. She pulled out light and dark blue paint, starting to apply it to his wings.Castiel jumped a little when he felt the cool paint touch his feathers. Meg spent the longest painting Castiel's wings, making them look beautiful. Meg stepped back to take in her masterpiece and had a smile on his face. Castiel didn't look at what Meg had done to his wings.  
"Can with go to a mirror?" Castiel asked, only wanting to see his wings in front of a mirror.  
"Fine." Meg looked down the hallway and the bathroom before taking Castiel's hand. The two of them walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror.

Castiel couldn't find words to describe what he saw and accidentally whispered something in Enochian. He stared at his wings that he once hated and now he loved them so much more than he used to.  
"Th-Thank you Meg...." Castiel said quietly as he blinked back tears.  
Meg smiled brightly and felt happy that her angel was happier "No problem, Clarence.".  
Castiel took Meg into his arms, hugging her tightly and buried his head in her shoulder.  
"Come on Clarence, lets get out of here" Meg said when she hugged him back.  
Castiel flew them back to his room, not letting go of Meg.

Castiel finally let go, and placed a soft kiss on Meg's lips.  
"I can't thank you enough for doing this." Castiel said with a soft smile.  
"Go ahead and try. I like the praised." Meg said with a grin.  
Castiel laughed a little.  
"Oh, I forgot something." Meg said as she grabbed a paint brush that had yellow paint on it. She got close to the base of Castiel's wings and put her signature there.  
"Done!" Meg said, setting down her brush with a smile .  
"Miss Masters! May you come here for a moment." Meg heard her named being called from down the hall and rolled her eyes.  
"I'll be back as soon." Meg said before she walked out the door a little angry.

Castiel felt the spot Meg signed and burned it in forever.

About an half an hour later, Meg came back to find her angel laying on his bed. She notice that her signature looked a little different. She trailed her fingers over the signature "What have you done, Clarence?".  
Castiel looked up at her "I made it permanent.".  
Meg raised an eyebrow "Y-You did?".  
Castiel nodded and closed his eyes again. Meg laid next to him and kissed Castiel's cheek.  
"You're so sweet, Clarence." Meg said with a grin. She ran her fingers carefully through the decorated wings, feeling the silky ribbons and soft fabric.  
Castiel smiled slightly, covering Meg with one of his wings "So are you".  
Meg rolled her eyes and nudged his side "Sure.".

The two laid their quietly, both feeling happy that they had each other.


End file.
